


I'm Okay

by Kaiotic_Exotic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Depressing, Happy ending ig, M/M, Sad, Will probably delete, based off of me, really bad dont read, this is what happens when i get depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiotic_Exotic/pseuds/Kaiotic_Exotic
Summary: "It's fine, I'm okay" The mantra that Jaehyun tells himself everyday to hide the pain that was deep inside





	I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is shite and i've just been in a really down mood so I wrote this but I might delete it later idk

Jaehyun looks at his final grades online and feels the tears begin to fall from his eyes. He knew that this would happen. He always knew that he couldn’t actually pass the class even if he tried his hardest. He wasn’t built for college, hell he wasn’t built for school. Jaehyun quickly closes his laptop and sits down on his bed to wipe the tears out of his eyes “Everything is okay, you’re fine” he says to himself as he stands up and heads to the kitchen in his dorm to get something to eat. He’s glad that his roommate is gone and that he has the entire dorm for himself for the next couple of weeks but there is a numbing pain in the back of his chest at the knowledge that the reason that his roommate is gone is because it is winter break and everyone is at home with their families but Jaehyun didn’t have the liberty to go home for winter break. Staying in the dorms would do less damage for him mentally then hoping from house to house since his alcoholic father lost their house two years ago and has since used the money that he gets for coke and for more alcohol.

Jaehyun looks around in his cabinets for a few moments before letting out a laugh as he sees how barren that they are. He hasn’t gotten paid in a while and has no way to go to the store so his cabinets only consisted of enough to survive him for a 5 days and that is only if he eats one thing a day maybe even less. With a sigh, Jaehyun grabs the box of cereal that he had and pours himself some in a bowl before he sits down at the table and slowly begins to eat while he stares into nothingness “Its okay, I’m okay” he mumbles to himself as he finishes off his bowl before he goes into his room and lays down on his bed pulling out his phone to check for messages already knowing that he wouldn’t find any messages since no one ever bothers to message him. The few “friends” that Jaehyun has are more like acquaintances that he only talks to every once in a while in a class or when they are discussing a project but there is never talk outside of class or a message sent that doesn’t relate to class. The knowledge that he was alone caused the already numb feeling in the back of Jaehyun’s chest to grow even number and number “you’re alright, It’s okay” Jaehyun mumbles to himself as he puts his phone to the side and pulls out his computer to play a random video to get his mind of everything happening around him. His only distraction from the pain and loneliness that he was feeling inside.

He doesn’t know how long he was sitting there staring at the screen while video after video plays on his computer before he hears a knock on his door. Getting up, he opens the door and is shocked to see someone on the other side of the door “I thought you might want some company, I heard you were staying over the break” Taeyong says giving Jaehyun a small smile

Jaehyun looks at Taeyong and shakes his head “I’m ok-“ he starts before he stops himself and he shakes his head “I’m not okay” he says as he looks at Taeyong

Taeyong gives Jaehyun a sad smile before pulling the male into a tight embrace “I know you aren’t, but that is why I am here, I will make sure that you’re okay again, that you will be okay from now on”


End file.
